Balance of the Force
by Adam Arnold
Summary: A coven of force-attuned cultists have tainted the force with the essence of the Dark Side. If the Jedi do not drive the Dark Side from the Universe once and for all, the consequences could be dire. The Vettellii War is at hand...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A **brown haze settled over the planet Almania, diving deep among the grey, dead trees of the thick forests. Nothing remained on the planet after millennia of wear and tear. Every last resource had been processed and used, rendering the planet nothing more than a graveyard of what it once was. The sunshine that actually penetrated the thick clouds was so weakened by the smoke and fire that it provided only a minuscule amount of light, thus creating an ominous and indeed deadly look.

No one dared venture to that planet. Almania was a desolate cemetery, with thick, gnarled trees serving as tombstones of the once magnificent society.

Millennia ago, the Ziostians inhabited the planet, using and reusing it's food and water sources until nothing could survive. They were a tall and gaunt, blue skinned species that thrived on weak amounts of sustenance. During their reign on Almania, they created a vastly intelligent and royal society, returning to the monarchial roots of their forebearers. The queen of Almania, Vettelum Seygovia reigned over her people for almost three hundred years. During her period of rule, she built an aesthetic kingdom of magnificent castles and cities. Only Coruscant could rival what she created.

That was long ago, when the fields and glades were green. They had been scorched into non-existence. Only the thickest buildings, castles, and strong-holds survived the atmospheric strain, evolving into worn out stone structured silhouettes on the burgundy sky. The planet was nothing more than a dried rock that floated through the Universe. It was here that the Vettellum force-wielders survived.

The Vettellum, a small band of force adepts, thrived within the stone structures on Almania. They derived their name from the most powerful queen the Ziostians had ever known. An archaic cult, they lived on off-world supplies, utilizing tools and weapons many would consider uncivilized. The Vettellum were known for their barbaric and simple views of the force. They considered it magic, and mastered it to their full abilities. For two millennia after the fall of the Ziostian rule, the Vettellum continued to dwell within the old fortresses and institutions that survived Almania's apocalypse. They were strong, and they were becoming a threat to the Republic.

The Vettellum elite had become tainted with what the Jedi called the Dark Side of the force. They had yet to understand the seduction of the Dark Side. It was beyond the Vettellum's comprehension.

There were three Vettellum elite: Nagath'e the Wise, a shrewd and brilliant humanoid that watched over the entire Vettellum Order. Halegoth the Cold, a simple and brutal force user. And Diagoth'e the Young, the most powerful Vettellum that had ever lived.

Diagoth'e the Young was a Ziostian, and had severed himself from all of the Ziostian customs. His smooth blue skin often enticed the young females into sordid affairs. Truly, Diagoth'e was the envy of the Vettellum cult.

Nagath'e the Wise was the leader of the Vettellum and kept order within their ranks. He judged others with his sharp tongue and wit. Often he accused the lesser members of the Vettellum without proper cause and suspicion. The power that he held over the others had seduced him. He feared for his own life, and studied constantly the teachings of his ancestors for the key to immortality.

Halegoth the Cold was an idiotic and angered Devaronian, with red skin and thick horns protruding from his brow. He stood as the muscle behind Nagath'e's commands. He was also tainted by the Dark Side.

Though all three members were actively teetering on the edge of good and evil, they never knew it. To them, the seduction of power was nothing more than an everyday aspect of their lives. The Vettellum was once a large coven of magic wielders, but since the appointment of Nagath'e the Wise, the population had dwindled to a select few. There were no others to fill the fallen. It seemed outwardly that the Vettellum Coven was dwindling into non existence, but paradoxically, the Dark Side was rising.

**Across** the galaxy over the years, the Jedi could feel the growing disturbance in the force. It was such a dark cloud that it proved deadly for many Jedi. With the taint of the Dark Side flowing freely through such a large group of people, it was impossible for the Jedi Order to concentrate properly on their work. The Dark Side clouded their minds. It was a shadow across the Universe. If the Jedi were to survive much longer, they would have to confront and destroy the Vettellum.

**Halegoth** stood over a fellow Vettellum coven member, eyeing him evilly. In the dim red light that pierced the thin holes in the castle's dungeon, Halegoth seemed to be a demon of woe. Crimson skin covered his shadowed face as he gazed at the trembling Vettellii, who in the next few moments would be dead. He had been tried and convicted of thievery by their Master, Nagath'e the Wise.

_The Vettellum code of conduct was not a hard code to follow_, he thought. _Why should this sniveling piece of trash be allowed to live? _It took a matter of seconds for Halegoth to decide the Vettellii's fate. Death.

With a simple twist of his wrists, Halegoth severed the life-giving connection between the thief's spinal cord and brain stem, letting him slump to the ground with a sickening slap.

"You have been tried, convicted, and executed by the Vettellum Coven," Halegoth whispered with a smile over the dead body. This was his favorite part of the day. There was no room within the Vettellum ranks for those of less than pure judgement. Thievery would be met with instant death.

_(This is the beginning of the final installment of the trilogy. Feel free to tell me what you think. If everyone likes it, I'll keep going. It's up to you)!_


	2. Chapter 1

1

**Obi-Wan** blinked as a reflex from the harsh wind in his face. He grasped tightly the rung of carrier vessel as it sped across the Coruscant city-scape. Thousands of tiny dots made their way on the duracreet platforms below. He really didn't want to become one of them.

"I hate flying," He groaned as his stomach gnarled into a quivering mass.

Anakin smiled, guiding the small carrier through the sky lanes, blowing by numerous civilian speeders. He pitched and rolled underneath durasteel superstructures in an attempt to catch the fleeing suspect.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as the ship pitched once again. "Anakin, I think it's safe to say that after all these years you still have the knack."

Another juke of the ship nearly threw Obi-Wan out the opening on the port side. "For what, Master?"

Just as another movement caught Obi-Wan off-guard, he said. "For turning my stomach inside out!"

They pitched deep across a landing pad, coming within meters of the speed-blurred surface. Ahead of them, the black airspeeder rolled down deeper into the planet-spanning city.

Anakin rolled the carrier and dove in perfect precision after it._ This one was not going to get away,_ he thought.

When Obi-Wan decided that he could take no more of the stomach turning aerobatics, he caught sight of the suspect's speeder ahead. "Pull along side him, Anakin!"

Anakin did immediately as told, and pushed the accelerator to the maximum. Within a few seconds, the two crafts were neck and neck, barreling through the Coruscanti traffic like a pack of wild dogs.

Obi-Wan could see the expression on the criminal's face clearly. The humanoid had killed a neighbor of his for money, and it was time for him to pay. Once Anakin had steadied the craft, Obi-Wan took a final breath, and leapt.

He caught a shimmering glimpse of the city below him as he soared across the windy void onto the back of the black speeder. With a perfect landing, he whipped out his light saber, igniting a white-blue blade from it's hilt.

Obi-Wan aimed not to kill the man, but to simply bring his craft down. The super heated bar of plasma buried it's way through the transparisteel window into the engine compartment, destroying everything it touched. A wave of sparks accompanied the sound of the engine's death rattle. The pistons and power couplings locked into place, and the ship was doomed.

"Bring the craft closer!" Obi-Wan shouted over the deafening wind. Anakin precisely pitched to port, coming within ten feet of where Obi-Wan stood atop the dying speeder.

Suddenly, a surge of the force informed Obi-Wan to hold on tight, and he did so without hesitation. A stalled speeder blew past them, forcing both bulleting speeders to juke away. Now the jump distance was tripled. There was no time for Anakin to readjust his craft. This was not only going to be risky, it was dangerous.

As the crashing speeder pilot found an open landing pad to land, Obi-Wan jumped back across the air into Anakin's carrier. He rolled to a stop. Through his peripheral vision, Obi-Wan watched the suspect's speeder crash-land on an empty landing pad. With a rain of sparks, the airspeeder came to a grinding halt.

Anakin landed the craft quickly, and hopped out the hatch onto the duracreet pad. At his side was Obi-Wan, already prepared for possible battle.

"I'm too old for this," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned. "At least it's not a desk job."

The speeder pilot opened the hatch in a frenzy, panicking and tossing his crash webbing aside. As he stepped onto the duracreet pad, he whipped out a blaster. He aimed it directly at Obi-Wan.

Both light sabers hissed to life.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Anakin said slyly.

The suspect dropped his pistol immediately, letting it hit the ground.

"You are under formal arrest by the Galactic Republic," Obi-Wan stated mundanely as he bound the man's hands behind him. "You have the right to proper legal representation if you should so feel the need." The two Jedi lead him to the carrier.

A chime rang out, and Obi-Wan answered his comlink.

"Yes?"

It was the Jedi Medical practitioner.

"Oh my," Obi-Wan said, looking up at Anakin with a face of fear and joy as he tossed the suspect into the carrier's jail cell. "We'll be there immediately!"

Anakin knew all too well what was happening. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

2

**Obi-Wan** jogged through the Jedi Temple's medical center, coming to a skidding stop at a window that looked into room full of newborn children. He was so rapt with looking for his little girl, that he didn't notice Anakin behind him. With a deafening silence, he searched from left to right, reading the labels that detailed the children's names.

"Kenobi! There she is!" He poked the window, leaving dust-coated smudges on the glass.

A medical droid attended to the little girl, checking her vital statistics. It was simple procedure until he seemed to repeat a process over and over.

"What is it doing?" Anakin asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan tapped the glass with his finger. After a moment, the droid realized he was being called upon, and stiffly walked to the glass window.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan shouted through the window, hoping it wasn't sound proof.

The droid stood silent for a few agonizing seconds, processing and translating Obi-Wan's question. "It seems," It replied with a metallic voice. "That her ocular sensors are not responding to anything."

"Her eyes?" Anakin asked.

"In basic speech, yes. Her pupils are not dilating or contracting to her surroundings."

Obi-Wan was frightened for the first time in his life. Something was wrong with his newborn child. "And what does that mean?"

"We believe she may be blind," The droid stated calmly. "A birth defect. No one is at fault here."

Obi-Wan's heart sank. He felt sick inside, and with a shallow breath, he searched around for a place to sit. The world was spinning faster than he could comprehend.

Anakin lead him to a chair, and placed his hands squarely on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, calm down."

He kneeled, bringing himself into Obi-Wan's direct line of vision. "Listen to me," He said. "Things like this cannot be helped."

Obi-Wan was silently sitting in his own world of anguish.

"Master!" Anakin shouted at him. "Your daughter is strong with the force. If she lacks eyesight, think of how her other senses will fight to take it's place. You know full-well that even though she lacks eyesight, she will _never_ be blind." He embraced Obi-Wan.

It took time, seemingly countless hours of watching his baby girl through the window before Obi-Wan came to terms with his daughter's disadvantage. Though she could not see, Obi-Wannoted her beautiful sparkling blue eyes staring upward into the air. It was as if she were watching a higher power, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true.

Anakin stayed with him the entire time, rubbing his shoulder. "Have you decided on a name yet, Master?"

Obi-Wan did not look away. He kept his eyes carefully and gently placed on his only daughter, and whispered. "M'yrra. M'yrra Kenobi."

Anakin smiled. "That's a beautiful name, Master." He crossed his arms and sighed. "As much as I'd like to stay with you Obi-Wan, duty calls. I'll report the good news to the Council, and also inform Luke and Leia of their new cousin."

Obi-Wan smiled, still not looking away from the glass.

**Anakin** stood proudly among the fellow Jedi Council members as he recounted his daily adventure. They all seemed intrigued at Obi-Wan's method of bringing down the speeder.

"I'd also like to inform every one of you that Master Kenobi and Master Nang-Da are proud parents of a beautiful daughter.

Yoda smiled from his seat, chewing on his gimer stick. "Stong in the force she is. A powerful Jedi she will be."

Mace Windu smiled, which seemed to be a one time event. "Congratulate Kenobi and Nang-Da for us, Skywalker."

Anakin nodded, and returned to his seat.

**Luke **and Leia, now in their early twenties, cheered over the holoprojector from Corellia. They leaned in close, shoulder to shoulder, and waved at their mother and father.

"How is your first mission as Knights coming along?" Padme asked, hugging her husband.

"It's nothing like the missions we went on with father," Luke said. "No Sith Lords or clones yet!" He shrugged.

Anakin chuckled and looked around the apartment. He missed his children, and felt saddened that they couldn't be there with him. "I want you to know how much we love you guys."

"We love you too!" They echoed. "Give Obi-Wan our congratulations!"

"Be careful now!"

The holoprojection winked out.

Anakin turned to his wife, and gently kissed her cheek. He could feel the warmth rising from her smooth skin, and it made him happy.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" He asked.

She grinned. "No, you haven't, and you better get to work on it soon!" She pounced on him.

**Obi-Wan** stood next to his beloved wife, Afe, holding their beautiful child. Silently, he ran his fingers over the girl's brow, easing her into sleep with the force.

"I know you can't see me, baby, but I'm here. I'll always be here."

Within seconds, the newborn child fell asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Afe asked, squeezing his palm.

"More importantly," Obi-Wan replied. "How are_ you _feeling?"

She sighed and dropped her head onto the soft pillow. "These new pills are helping me cleanse the air that I breathe, but they're doing a number on my head right now."

Obi-Wan smiled gently, laying the child into her arms. "You'll get used to them."

He crossed his arms, and watched over the two most important people in his life. Finally, Obi-Wan was happy.

"Our child is strong in the force," He whispered. "I foresee her becoming a great Jedi Master."

Afe kissed her daughter's cheek. "Just like her father."

"Just like her mother, too," Obi-Wan chimed in.


	4. Chapter 3

3

**Anakin **took a seat next to Obi-Wan in the meditation chambers of the Jedi Temple. He noticed a sullen look on his Master's face as he let his eyes fall shut. It worried Anakin. After a few moments of silence, he fell into deep relaxation with Obi-Wan

The two traveled between space and time, guided in their meditation by the will of the force. At intervals, they came to past and future civilizations, connecting to the millions of life lines that was fabricated by the force.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan came across a desolate planet, with dark oceans and crimson skies. It was dead. They witnessed ominous castles spiraling into the black beyond, and Anakin realized why Obi-Wan was frowning. He could feel a strong evil coming emanating from this planet. Though it seemed to be a desolate landscape void of all life, it was still screaming forth the essence of immorality. Something was most definitely wrong.

Anakin was the first to pull away from his meditation, opening his eyes. He felt tired and alone. For what seemed like forever he stared at the shining marble floor.

"The Dark Side is upon us once again." Obi-Wan said calmly with closed eyes.

Anakin said nothing.

"What planet was that, Master?" He finally spoke

"I'm not sure. It's not a part of the core worlds. Must be in the outer rim."

They could both only sit there in the fading light of Coruscant's dusk, pondering what the revelation meant.

**Mace** Windu dropped his aging face into the palms of his hands. Around him sat the full Council. They were all silent.

Yoda seemed the most sullen. His age was catching up with him quickly. The Dark Side took a heavy toll on them all.

"We're going to have to dispatch an investigative force to find out what's going on," Mace broke the silence. "According to reports, the Jedi posted in the Wyl Sector seem the most affected. I imagine that is where we shall find what we're looking for."

Everyone seemed to be wandering on another plane of existence.

"Is this another Sith?" Plo Koon asked through his respirator.

"I don't believe the Sith are still among us."

Anakin looked up with a scowl. "Then who?"

"We can't be sure until we dispatch our investigators."

The room was once again quiet, falling into a deafening silence that left Anakin's brain spinning. His eyes wandered across the room, inspecting each of their faces. _They were growing so old,_ he thought. Though he said this, he made no attempts to include himself as an aging member of the Jedi Council. He was still young at heart, and that was all that mattered.

"Who are we nominating to go?"

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged glances, and then slowly looked at them.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan."

Inside his mind, Obi-Wan sighed. This was most certainly not the time for him to go traipsing across the galaxy._ Why couldn't Master Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi go?_

Mace Windu answered his question. "You two are the youngest of us, and are the best we have. Everyone else is tied down to another, equally important task at the moment, and we can only think of you two when it comes to unadulterated trust."

"Settled it is, then," Yoda stated weakly from his chair. "Go Anakin and Obi-Wan will."

**Obi-Wan** stood on the balcony of Padme's apartment looking out over the brightly lit Coruscanti night. His mind was running faster than he could, and he was falling. For once in his life he was experiencing doubt and frustration, and it terrified him.

Behind him Afe nursed her child, gazing at her troubled husband. Through the force she could easily sense his sadness. Though she felt this, she said nothing, but returned her attention to her newborn baby.

Padme and Anakin were sitting silently on the couch enjoying each other's company. Anakin didn't seem to be as frustrated with having to travel across the galaxy. With a smile on his face, he ran his fingers through her curled brown hair. At length he stood and made his way to Obi-Wan.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Anakin asked, running his hands across his brow.

Obi-Wan nodded, but refrained from looking at his former protégé.

"Master, you're growing distant. It's worrying me."

Obi-Wan let his face fall into his hands. "I can't help it. I'm growing old, Anakin."

"And what does that have to do with the way you're acting?" Anakin retorted.

"I'm losing my touch, and all I want to do is be with my family now. It's the first time I've wanted to do something other than be a Jedi."

A thin smile crept across Anakin's face. "Tell me that you didn't just say that." He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I've never seen you like this. Think back to all the moments in my life where I doubted where I was going." He squeezed his fingers together. "You were my guiding light, Master. Don't lose that."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at his former Padawan. "You were always wise beyond your years, Anakin."

With a chuckle, the two turned and walked back into the apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

4

**Cerulean** hues twirled around the horizon of Coruscant like water going down a drain. An army of clouds stroked the skies as the dawn's sun rose over the skyline. From the landing deck on the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan looked out over the world he had known since he could first remember. His expression was one of weariness and doubt. For hours he leaned silently on the guard rails watching the throngs of traffic move through the city, far enough away to seem silent. They were ghosts. Ghosts of his past. Ghosts of his future.

Throughout his life, he had never truly stopped to look at Coruscant's beauty. The magnificence of it's architecture never came to mind when he stared off into the skies. Perhaps his mind was always too busy to ponder over the trivial and mundane aspects of life. Always it seemed that his mind was pressed onto heavier, more pertinent matters. He regretted not noticing the dawn before, and silently vowed to watch the sunrise every morning for the rest of his remaining days.

At length Anakin, Padme and Afe came into view behind him. He could hear them chuckle as they made conversation along the way.

"Are you ready, Master?" Anakin asked, popping his fingers.

Obi-Wan turned and smiled briskly. It was obvious that he still had the remnants of doubt in his heart and mind. "Did you get the mission details?"

"Everything has been uploaded into the astro units."

Obi-Wan embraced his wife, who clutched their daughter in her arms. For a moment Obi-Wan felt safe and warm, and he wished upon every remaining star in the sky to stay. He knew that once their embrace broke, his heart would once again be filled with darkness.

"Keep me in your heart, my beloved," He said with a tear falling from his left eye. "I shall return soon to be with you and our child."

She said nothing, but gave him a soft kiss on his bearded cheek.

Anakin said his goodbyes to Padme, and ordered R2 to power on both starfighters. With a whine in the morning mist, both crafts roared to life.

For what seemed like an infinite amount of time, which still wasn't enough time for Obi-Wan, they stood and prepared for another typical mission to the outer rim.

As the hatch closed on Anakin's starfighter, he watched his wife and Afe disappearing within the temple. He looked to his right into Obi-Wan's cockpit, gauging his expression.

"How are you feeling, Master?" He asked through the crackling com unit.

"I just want to get this over with," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm overdue for a vacation."

"Aren't we all, Master. Aren't we all."

Two silvery starfighters rose from the platform, wavering on their repulsors for a moment, and shot into the dawn skies. The whines of their engines were heard long after the sight of them had disappeared.

As the cockpits creaked and moaned from the vacuum's pressure, Anakin turned over his controls to R2. He could feel the joystick bouncing out of his hand, moving about as if an invisible force were in control.

"Artoo," He said. "Calculate the jump to hyperspace, and instruct Arfour to do likewise."

Anakin thought back to his wife and children as he gazed at his control panel. He prayed that they were all going to be safe in his absence.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan crackled over the comlink. "I've been meaning to tell you something, and I figure now is the best time."

"Shoot, Master."

There was a moment of silence, almost long enough for Anakin to reiterate, but Obi-Wan finally replied. "I believe when we return, I am going to take a leave of absence from the Jedi Order."

These words stunned Anakin. For a moment Anakin simply sat there, unable to breathe, unable to think. The countless images of his adventures with Obi-Wan flashed through his mind. They suddenly collapsed upon themselves.

"How can you say such a thing, Master?"

"I'm getting too old for this, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a tone that made his weariness seem almost tangible. "I will always serve the force and the Jedi Temple. You have to realize that the time is coming when I will be too old to defend the Order in their various wanderings."

Anakin understood his Master, but was still shocked from reality. "You know that I will always support your decisions, Master. But if you go, I go."

Obi-Wan flinched in his cockpit. "That's not necessary, Anakin."

"What kind of life would I have without your guidance, Master? The two of us have been a team since I was a child!"

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan trailed off. "The Council is already changing. The original members are sparse now. It is the our evening Anakin."

Anakin couldn't take it anymore. "You'll still be doing Jedi business, right?"

Obi-Wan sighed. It was so loud Anakin flinched. "I imagine so. The point I'm getting to is that I don't think I can do this anymore. Trekking across the Universe is now up to younger generations. It's Luke, Leia, and M'yrra's turn to protect our Republic."

Anakin smiled. Things were almost returning to normal. In his mind, he emphasized _almost_.

"I could go for a nice hiatus myself, actually." He turned his head and made direct contact with his former Master. "I want you to keep your mind on the mission, Master. We're not old yet."

He could hear Obi-Wan chuckle through the com unit.

"Your wish is my command, Anakin."

As they orbited the planet, gently floating through the void, they came upon the hyperdrive rings. Two dull colored bands appeared in the halo of light around Coruscant's orbit, seeming at first to be twin silhouettes drifting along the final few feet away from gravity's pull. Anakin watched them intently, and thought back to the time where his own soul was full of doubt and weariness. It was an event that defined his entire life. The moment when he chose sides, and chose correctly. He shuddered at the thought of what his life would be had he fallen to the Dark Side's seduction. For some reason, death would have been an easy way out in that scenario.

"Artoo, guide us to the hyperdrive rings."

The droid whistled back a quick affirmative.

"After this mission, Master," Anakin stated after a long moment of silence. "Let's take a trip to Naboo."

"I would enjoy that. Given that there weren't any sinister dealings and war, I would have liked Naboo the last time I was there."

Anakin snickered, taking over the controls of his fighter, and guiding it into the approaching hyperdrive ring. "Artoo had a fun time, if I remember correctly." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at R2-D2 through the viewport. The droid's head spun around, letting it's center photoreceptor pierce Anakin's gaze.

He whistled what could have been construed in basic as a curse.

Both Jedi chuckled, drifting back through memories of the Naboo war.

When the hyperdrive ring latched onto the hull of both fighters, and the navcomputer buzzed, Anakin took a final look at the jump statistics.

"Master, does Arfour show the same stats?"

"Affirmative," Obi-Wan replied. "We're in the green."

Anakin smiled. This was the high point of his day. "Punch it, Artoo!"

The twinkling dots of space burst into motion, wheeling into blue-white lines through their viewports. With the whine of the hyperdrive rings exploding into action, they blasted into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 5

5

**Nagath'e** the wise awoke suddenly from a deep sleep. He looked around his empty room that sat atop the highest tower in the castle, searching for an answer to what he had just seen. Two men in brown cloaks wielding light swords attacked him. He couldn't explain it. Never before had he seen anything like it.

Sweat beaded around his forehead, running in crystalline lines down his face. A sense of urgency swarmed around him. He was in danger. His entire coven was in danger.

Brightly lit torches spiraled around Nagath'e as he ran down the tower stairs. The golden light filled the dark castle's void, glimmering across his face in distinct patterns that made him look even more sinister than he was.

In truth, the Vettellum elite were not evil, but merely ignorant to the truths of the force. Throughout their long reign of Almania, they concentrated on the physical side of the force, and never wandered into the emotional aspects. They were ignorant, and heading for obliteration.

Nagath'e paced the lower corridors of his main office, occasionally peering out the tiny slits that served as windows. His mind and heart raced each other in a battle that weakened him. He barely slept enough as it was. In his premonition, the two Jedi hunted him down and felled him with their glowing swords. The blue plasma blades burned his skin so vividly, he could almost feel them in his waking thoughts. For once he felt fear in his heart, and it made him angry.

He pondered for what seemed like a lifetime whether he should mention this to his throng of followers. From what his vision showed, he could not discern when they would come. It was not a matter of _if_, but more of _when_. Nagath'e decided that he would not allow this to happen. He would not fall to some outsider invasion of his planet.

Within the confines of his office, he decided to prepare. Light swords would hold not a candle to the power he possessed.

**Anakin** opened his eyes, waking slowly from a dream about his children to see the thick starlines still passing overhead. After a few moments, he glanced across the control panel and inspected where they were on the plotted course. It wouldn't be long before they arrived in the Wyl System.

Through the viewport, Anakin could see R2-D2 constantly running through programs and statistics. He had to admit that R2 worked harder than anyone he knew. It was the droid's lot in life. Even while everyone slept, R2 was busy keeping the peace as best as he could.

Anakin switched the com unit over to the onboard channel to leave Obi-Wan in peace.

"How are you doing, Artoo?" He asked.

The droid whistled wearily. His silver dome twirled around to look at Anakin.

"I know how you feel, buddy." He flipped a few switches and brought the craft back into his control.

"Artoo, you can power down for a while. I'll watch the statistics. You need rest."

The droid beeped a strong agreement, and switched off, letting his many lights dwindle into darkness.

Anakin then took a moment to ponder over the mission. As far as things were going, they had no idea what kind of threat lay before them. The only thing he could be certain of was that it wasn't a Sith. The Sith were now extinct, and hopefully would remain that way for all time.

The Jedi couldn't even pinpoint the location of the disturbance. They would have to travel to Ziost and gather as much information as possible. With a little bit of luck, they'd find what they had been searching for.

Anakin bit his lip with a smile as the word "luck" passed through his mind. He knew what his former Master would have to say about "luck."

Seeing Ziost on the navcomputer, Anakin ran a search for any physical obstructions and planned to redirect their route. After the computer relayed the results to Obi-Wan's astromech, both crafts shifted slightly, aligning themselves with the distant system.

Anakin looked across the vacuum of space into Obi-Wan's cockpit. His former Master slept soundly with his head against the cushioned headrest. In that moment, Anakin summed up his entire life. From the moment he first met Obi-Wan on Tatooine to now when he watched his best friend sleep. After a long period of mental silence, Anakin decided that he would have had it no other way. He cherished every moment he had with his friends and family, and the fact that it might come to an end scared him. He feared more for those that would be forced to press on in his absence. He could vividly remember the day his children were born, and in a flash they were fully grown Jedi Knights. _Life moves fast, _he thought

Anakin smiled and returned his gaze to the whispering starlines as they blurred by his viewport.

"Sleep well, Master," He whispered to himself. "Sleep well."


	7. Chapter 6

16

**Anakin **brought his craft out of hyperspace, bursting into the vacuum of space. Instantly the bright green planet Ziost appeared in front of them like a giant looming bubble. It spun in utter silence, waiting to tell them the mysteries that they so fiercely sought.

Anakin depressed a button and returned R2-D2 to life, watching the domed droid's panels light up.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't expect to sleep the entire way. When he looked up, the planet Ziost caught his eye.

"Did the navcomputers miscalculate our route?" He asked Anakin over the com unit.

"No, Master. I adjusted the calculations. I think we should go planet-side and find some information about the system."

"Oh," was all that Obi-Wan said.

The two starfighters broke free of their hyperspace rings and ignited their sublight engines, blasting toward Ziost. Anakin and Obi-Wan flew side by side, passing through the upper atmosphere of Ziost. Below them the lush landscape blurred by.

Ziost was the second homeworld to the Ziostians. After they obliterated Almania, the entire society transplanted themselves onto another abandoned planet, which was then dubbed Ziost. Over the millennia, they learned from their mistakes and sought to live a more clean lifestyle. It seemed that they had indeed learned to live symbiotically with their new homeworld.

Anakin and Obi-Wan traveled over thick green forests, dove between canyons, and glided across sparkling lakes. Anakin liked this planet. It reminded him of Naboo. It reminded him of his wife.

"Statistics show the Capital isn't far from here," Anakin stated as he guided his fighter across a small village along the shoreline. "We can land there and start asking around."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan replied. He took a long look out the side of his fighter, watching the gulls dance along the waterline as they ventured for their morning food.

At length they came to the largest city on the face of the planet. The shadows of their fighters raced upon the duracreet surfaces of buildings and streets, cascading along the dips and curls of their architectural design. Anakin spotted a landing area and contacted it's owners over the com unit.

"This is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic, requesting permission to land, over."

He waited for a moment, circling with his former Master over the building that would hopefully soon house their ships. When Anakin had almost decided to find another zone, the static buzz of a human replied.

"State your purpose," it said with a metallic ring, almost indiscernible.

Obi-Wan took the initiative. "A direct mission from the Jedi Council."

"As of now do you have any warrants or criminal records?"

Obi-Wan snickered. "Not officially."

The airwaves were quiet for a moment, long enough for Obi-Wan to become serious. "We have no warrants or criminal records."

"You are permitted to land at hangar bay 95, whereupon your records will be researched."

Anakin smiled, and directed his craft for the hangar.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin opened the hatch and stepped out onto the duracreet surface inside the hangar. He took a deep breath, inhaling the wondrous scents of Ziost. It was so much different than the smoggy air of Coruscant.

He turned and used the hem of his sleeve to wipe off the dust on the side of his craft. Obi-Wan walked around the rear of Anakin's starfighter.

"Well, Anakin," He began, stretching his arms. "Where do you think we should start?"

Anakin shrugged and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. "Well, we should be careful. These are outlanders and don't take kindly to Republic influence."

At that moment two alien beings came through the sliding door. They were tall blue humanoids with gaunt features. Even at a distance they seemed to be merely humans that had been starved for an extended amount of time.

Anakin saw them first and directed R2-D2 to come forth.

"My astro droid has all the documentation you need."

Obi-Wan stepped up to the two aliens and intentionally separated one, bringing him to the side. While one was busy collecting transport documents from the astromech droid, Obi-Wan was pressing the other for information.

He gauged the Ziostian for a moment before he spoke, silently peering into his brain for useful information just in case the alien decided lying was a better alternative.

"Are there any planets in this system that aren't on the standard records?" Obi-Wan asked.

The tall Ziostian frowned, thinking back through memories of information in his brain.

"There are many small worlds that aren't charted."

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan retorted gently. "Have you ever heard or been to a planet with crimson skies? One that looks as if it's been deserted for many years."

The last two comments caught the Ziostian's attention. "You speak of Almania. It was our homeworld many millennia ago before we used up it's resources."

Obi-Wan raised his brow, looking over at Anakin. "Can you give me the coordinates?"

"I know not the coordinates."

"Can you tell me where I can find them?"

The Ziostian rubbed his chin. "You would have to formally request permission for that information from our high Tribunal."

Obi-Wan smiled. It wasn't going to be as easy as he first perceived. "How much would you charge to be our guide around here? We could use your help."

The Ziostian grinned and rubbed his chin once more. "We are not a greedy species, so my assistance will be free."

Anakin walked over to where Obi-Wan stood. He instantly picked up on the new agenda and turned around. "Artoo," He said, noticing that the droid was finished with the id verification. "Watch over the ship, and contact us if anything happens."

Obi-Wan bowed to the Ziostian.

"I am Henw'e the proud, by the way." The Ziostian stated.

"We thank you very much for your assistance, Henw'e," Anakin stated with his own bow.

As Henw'e led the way, Obi-Wan leaned over to Anakin.

"This should be interesting."


	8. Chapter 7

7

**Henw'e** led the two Jedi out into the streets, passing through the arches of the hangar doorway into the bright sunlit city. At first, Anakin was forced to cover his sore, space worn eyes, but quickly adapted. Anakin took a wandering look across the city-scape, admiring the simple, yet elegant architecture.

At length they came to a large complex, filled with enormous stone buildings that rose high into the morning sky. The stone structures seemed to have vast amounts of moss and plant life clinging with roots embedded into the cracks and pock marks. It was obvious that the Ziostian society had changed their ways, learning how to life symbiotically with the world around them.

Anakin took in the beautiful sights as they passed through a doorway into the deep corridors of the High Tribunal Hall. He ran his fingers along the sculpted stone walls, gazing upon the countless murals of the Ziostian past.

"Look, Master," He said pointing at a scene depicting the migration from Almania to Ziost.

They both stopped, analyzing the intaglio, completely forsaking Henw'e who proceeded down the hall alone.

The sculpture depicted thousands upon thousands of minuscule crafts fleeing into space from the dead planet. Anakin had never been witness to such intricate artwork. It put the Jedi Temple's sculptures to shame.

"Their story is so sad," Anakin stated in an almost whisper, tracing his finger along the surface of the artwork. "Being forced to leave the home they so loved."

"It's not that sad," Obi-Wan retorted. "They found this place. It seems as though they're doing fine." He let fly a wry smile.

"You're so callous, Master."

"Five decades of service to the Republic will do that to you."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "We have to catch up to Henw'e if we want any of our questions answered."

They found the tall alien standing at a door, waiting silently for their arrival.

"I see you take interest in our historical artworks."

Anakin smiled thinly. "Indeed. I've always enjoyed looking into the depths of time vicariously through ancient artwork."

The alien barely reacted to Anakin's reply, but gestured for them to enter through the doorway. Anakin wasn't sure whether it was simple rudeness, or custom. He resigned himself not to get angry over it.

The two Jedi passed through the door and were instantly met with a gargantuan room. It lay empty, save for a three podiums along the far wall. Each podium was filled with what was obviously a member of the High Tribunal. They sat stern and cold, as if made of the finest cerulean hued stone.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly strolled across the darkened floor, stopping short of the podiums. With as much grace as they could muster, they bowed.

"Honorable members of the High Tribunal," Obi-Wan began. "We come to you from across the galaxy, seeking information."

The Ziostian upon the highest tier spoke first. "We have felt your presence for some time now, Jedi."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

"You see, our race has always been sensitive to what your religion calls _the force_. Only recently have we come to understand our potential. We have indeed felt you traveling across the galaxy."

Anakin was not surprised. Many races were capable of learning of the force. He felt a sense of worry. The ways of the force in unlearned hands was like a child wielding a blaster.

Obi-Wan nodded gingerly. "We have felt a disturbance in the force, and are on an official mission from the Jedi Order to investigate this disturbance."

"I see," One of the lesser tribunal members said, placing a finger on his mouth. "What information would you like us to give?"

"We have been told of your former planet, Almania, and we formally and respectfully request the coordinates."

The Tribunal sat silent for a few moments, glancing at each other.

"Very well," The leader said. "We shall give you the coordinates. But we must warn you of what lay on that planet."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"After our exodus, few remained on Almania. We have heard stories of terrible things. Some speak of a coven of what you would call _force adepts_."

_That was it,_ Anakin thought. He then quickly chided and reminded himself to refrain from assumptions. To assume was not only unwise, but often deadly. He thought back to Yoda poking him as a child with his gimer stick, repeating 'Underestimate, do not. Overestimate, do not. With a free mind, estimate and learn.' These thoughts brought a smile to Anakin's face.

"I must say," The Tribunal leader continued. "These reports were unfounded and mainly came from smugglers draining the planet's last resources. Nevertheless, I warn you. This coven has been said to easily overpower the most astute and alert minds. Also, I warn you that our sector is infamous for space pirates. Be mindful."

The three Tribunal members stood and bowed. "We wish you the best of luck, Master Jedi."

Both Jedi bowed as low as possible. "We thank you for your time, venerable Masters."

As they turned to leave, a silver droid stopped them. In a metallic voice, it spoke.

"Your, coordinates, sir." It handed Obi-Wan a thin datapad.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped back into the cool air of the hangar bay, they found both astromech droids bobbling back and forth proudly, their entire frames cleaned and polished.

Anakin grinned. He liked this place more every second. The two Jedi stopped and inspected their respective droids.

"This is an expensive wax coating," Anakin stated, noting his own reflection in R2's silver dome. "I wonder why they would go through such lengths to clean our droids."

Obi-Wan pleated down his tunic. "Curious," He said. "Very curious."


	9. Chapter 8

**The** two starfighters burst through the upper atmosphere of Ziost, barreling into the frozen vacuum of space. Anakin could feel the cockpit's seams and rivets creak at the sudden change of pressure. This did not concern him in the least. It was simply another mundane aspect of a star pilot's life. Upon the starboard foil, R2 chirped happily, obviously enjoying the waxing he had been given. Anakin still pondered over why they would have cleaned both droids so thoroughly. Perhaps it was local custom.

The Ziostians did seem to be a benevolent and intelligent species, quickly learning from their mistakes. If only the rest of the Universe could muster the same symbiotic relationship with the planet and other races, things would be much easier.

Obi-Wan noted the hyperspace rings coming around in obit, eclipsing the sun's light. They floated silently, held in place by the gravity wells of Ziost.

"Thirty seconds and closing," Obi-Wan stated as he uploaded the coordinates early to the hyperspace rings. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Anakin adjusted the earpiece of his com unit. "I've felt it as well, Master. I sense something obscure. It's out of reach for now."

The two hyperspace rings connected with a thin metallic scrape, roaring to life in the void. Anakin looked to port at the planet Ziost, taking in its beauty one last time before he jettisoned away.

The hyperspace rings sprang forth, launching them into hyperspace. As the stars exploded into thin lines, he watched Ziost. In a split second, the green planet vanished behind them.

Both Jedi's spirits faded away with Ziost. To visit such a wonderful and vivid world was a pleasure, and to have it ripped away so quickly in exchange for a barren land was anything but comforting. They had already surmised what Almania looked like after their visions and the information the Ziostian high council had given them, and it was not looking bright.

In these moments, Anakin took refuge in the pleasant memories of his wife and children. They had always comforted him in times of darkness, and he hoped they would this time.

Obi-Wan had never truly learned to think inward about things. He thought of his wife and child frequently, but they never served a purpose in lifting his spirits. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi at heart, and nothing, no amount of time, no distance would change that.

**Nagath'e** the Wise stood over a throng of his most ardent followers, preaching from a pulpit raised high above them within the largest room of the main castle. He spoke of the future, and his vision of the two sword bearers that were coming to destroy them. Every syllable of his speech was filled with such elegant eloquence that the crowd screamed and raged in his favor. He successfully spread the fear in his heart to the other Vettellii.

"They come forth garbed in brown, with mysterious and sinister faces. They are the face of evil, and seek to bring our humble order to it's knees! We will not fall into darkness without letting them know that we will forever be the Vettellum!"

The stone foundation rumbled with the sound of stamping feet and raised voices. To the right of the pulpit, Halegoth the Cold stood, arms crossed. As he heard these words, a deafening rage churned in him like a furnace. He saw nothing but flashes of him bringing these two sorcerers to their knees. Nagath'e's speech fell over him like an obsidian cloak, dragging him deeper into the seduction of the Dark Side. He then saw images of Nagath'e laying dead near the pulpit, and himself taking the reins over the Vettellum. It made sense. He was powerful enough to usurp Nagath'e from his position. After a moment of his mental struggle, he decided that now was not the time to weaken the chains of command. If his leader was correct, these sword bearers would be more than difficult to defeat as it was.

Diagoth'e the Young stood within the hundreds of Vettellii, watching his lord scream from the pulpit as if sending word high into the heavens. The revelation scared him, and he could feel anger welling up in him.

Though he felt such horrible emotions, a wave of comfort swept through his mind like a cleansing rain. These sword bearers were not the enemy. Diagoth'e couldn't explain how he came to understand this, but when his young eyes fell upon Nagath'e, he could finally feel the darkness that burned within. Nagath'e was evil, and was spreading fear and hatred throughout the Vettellii ranks.

The young Ziostian looked around him at the throng of chanting cultists. He no longer seemed to be their brothers and sisters, but their enemy. He resigned himself to say nothing of this revelation within hearing distance of any fellow Vettellii. If they learned of his lack of trust, he would surely be executed.

As the crowd cheered louder than ever, Diagoth'e made his way to the rear and slipped down the hallway under the veil of darkness.

**Anakin** and Obi-Wan burst out of hyperspace into the void around Almania. Instantly, the dark presence filled their hearts. They watched in awe as the crimson jeweled planet twirled in it's evil silence.

"Look at that," Anakin said in an almost whisper. "I can feel evil coming from there."

Obi-Wan struggled to keep his gaze from the planet, and focused on the statistics loading on the screen of his control panel.

"We have to finish this," he stated calmly. "Artoo, run a scan of life forms on the planet."

The silver domed droid whistled and began running a search.

Something caught Obi-Wan's eye as he monitored the readouts. Two blips came up on the radar. Two blips that wasn't them.

He looked up and noted two spear-shaped crafts leaping from hyperspace. They instantly directed themselves for the two Jedi. Obi-Wan knew exactly what was happening.

"Pirates," He said.

Anakin felt the disturbance in the force, and quickly disengaged himself from the hyperspace ring. He hated pirates. As he fired the engines and watched Obi-Wan do likewise, a message came across his control panel.

"_Halt and prepare to have your craft's engaged with ours. Any attempt to escape will result in immediate death."_

Anakin grinned and shook his head. "You have no idea who you're messing with," and kicked the thrusters at maximum.

Both Starfighters flew at full throttle away from the spear shaped crafts. The engines roared like a panicked beast as they shot across the vacuum.

"Master, let's get planet-side. We can't do much out here."

Obi-Wan showed his agreement by jutting out ahead of his former student. Behind them, the pirate's crafts were having no trouble catching them. It was clear that their engines were highly modified.

Topaz beams of super heated particles whizzed by their viewports, crackling and dissipating into space.

"Angle deflector shields full aft, until we reach the orbital ring of Almania. We'll then spread them out equally for planetary entry."

Four beams streaked by, one contacting the outer port foil of Anakin's starfighter.

"Damn," He moaned to himself as his cockpit was rocked by the blast. "Alright, Artoo, spread the shields evenly."

The ships rocked as they entered the uppermost atmosphere of Almania, swaying back and forth.

More script appeared across the control panels.

_"This is your final warning."_

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled his eyes. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic, I order you to cease fire immediately."

Their answer was four more blasts across the aft of his fighter.

"My starboard engine is giving, We have to make it to ground." He could feel his craft losing control. It was a sick feeling that made his stomach turn.

Three blasts hit Obi-Wan's other engine, reducing it to flaming shards of durasteel. Obi-Wan's craft twirled out of control, falling from the high altitudes of Almania's atmosphere.

Anakin could hear himself screaming, but the deafening sound of Obi-Wan's engines fading beneath the gray clouds filled his ears. It was then that Anakin's mind cleared, as if a mighty hand swiped all confusion and fear from his brain, and he pulled his starfighter up, looping it around.

The gravity forces were nearing the point of making him faint, but Anakin twirled and leveled the craft behind the spear-shaped pirate ships.

"Your pirating days have met an end."

The targeting sensors chimed and Anakin fired. Two twin missiles streaked across the opaque sky, separating and taking on both targets. Both ships did their best to break free of the lock, but to no avail. The missiles collided into the engine compartments of both crafts, exploding in a brilliant wash of flames that spread instantly throughout the hulls. In a final catastrophic boom, both pirate ships exploded into super-heated shrapnel that rained down over the blood red planet.

Anakin directed his attention to his ailing Master.

"Anakin Skywalker to Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you copy?"

No answer.

"Master, are you there?"

A brief crackle spat over the com unit. "Engines...failing...leveling out."

Anakin smiled as a result of intense uncertainty. He couldn't see Obi-Wan for the dense clouds that hovered over Almania. As it stood, all he could do was wait. His Master was falling, and there was nothing he could do about it. The idea ate at Anakin's insides like a vicious beast, tearing every warm memory into bleeding heartache.

The blip of Obi-Wan's craft disappeared from Anakin's radar, and he could not stop himself from punching the thick transparisteel viewport with his fist. Anger and pain filled his mind. He knew deep within his heart that Obi-Wan was not dead, but he could not be certain that his Master would come out alive.

He could only dive after him with tears filling his eyes. Time and time again he called over the com unit, but received no word. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found.


	10. Chapter 9

9

**Obi-Wan** groaned loudly as the final blast connected with the aft of his starfighter. Both engines coughed and whined a final time before dying completely. The dark clouds swarmed around him like monstrous creatures circling around their ailing prey. He shifted the controls over to manual as the control panel went black. _This is going to be Rough, _he thought.

"My engines are failing," He screamed over the com unit. "I'm doing my best at leveling out."

He wasn't sure if Anakin heard him. Static was the only reply. With another groan, he tore the microphone from around his brow, and pulled back on the joysticks. He had to fight to keep them under control. With the power gone, Obi-Wan was now manually manipulating the rudders, using every sore muscle in his frame to keep them level. It was working, for now.

Obi-Wan broke free of the clouds and was met with the horrendous sight of the ground whizzing by. Dark craters and dead forests rushed by the cracked viewport, so close that branches were scraping the underside of his craft.

The aging Jedi Master kept his starfighter level, picking out a patch of woods that seemed most suitable for crash landing.

"Arfour, prepare for a rough landing."

The droid chirped sullenly, swiveling its head away from the starfighter. Apparently it didn't want to know what was happening as much as Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan tightened his crash webbing and prepared for the worst. In the final moments, he reached out through the force and softly said, _I'm here, Anakin_.

The bow of the craft slammed into a torrent of dead trees, splitting them into thousands of shattered stumps. Pieces of gray limbs crashed into the front viewport, cracking and sending thousands of thin shards of glass into Obi-Wan's face.

The craft touched ground and skidded through the forest. With a horrendous sound, the starboard side caught a stump, and threw the craft into the air where it spiraled and landed upside down. Digging into the ground, it came to a shuddering stop.

Obi-Wan felt warm blood flowing down the side of his face. At the moment, he could not discern whether he was seriously injured or not. The adrenaline pumping through his veins masked the pain completely. It took him a few minutes to even realize he was hanging upside down, supported only by his crash webbing.

At length, he looked through the shattered viewport and noticed that his astromech was completely destroyed. The cranial dome had been torn off in the cataclysmic crash.

"Not another one," He whispered, wiping blood from his brow.

The pain was catching up to him quickly. With a sigh that sent pain throughout his chest, he disconnected the crash webbing and dropped to what was originally the cockpit hatch. As it stood, there was no way of escaping from the wreckage. Obi-Wan, despite the cloud of adrenaline in his mind, ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole through what was the floor of the craft, and climbed onto the bottom.

Around him were the remains of a once beautiful forest. Hues of gray and brown clashed violently with the crimson skies. Almania truly was a spooky place.

Obi-Wan pulled out his pocket com unit and tried to contact Anakin.

"Obi-Wan to Anakin Skywalker, do you copy?"

A brief silence ensued.

"Anakin, do you copy?" He repeated. "Where are you?"

Anakin dove through the veil of clouds and searched franticallly across the barren landscape for his Master. Tears streamed down his face as he ran searches over the planet. He found traces of creatures, but nothing worth seeking. All facts pointed to an outcome Anakin wasn't ready to accept. His Master was _not_ dead. Not if Anakin had anything to say about it.

As Anakin soared across the dead forests and craters, his heart was falling. Despite the fact that he hadn't sensed Obi-Wan's death, he could not shake the possibility.

It was then that his pocket com crackled.

The static filled words "Kenobi to Skywalker, do you copy?" rang through his cockpit. Those were the greatest words he had ever heard.

Without hesitation, Anakin grabbed his silver communicator and screamed into it.

"I copy!" Anakin dropped altitude and skimmed over the landscape, searching for signs of his Master. "Where are you?"

Obi-Wan searched around, looking for any possible landmark. "I can hear your engines," He said. "You must be close. Fly in circles and I'll tell you when you're close."

Anakin smiled brighter than he ever had before. "Copy."

It took only minutes before Anakin found the wreckage that was formerly Obi-Wan's starfighter. Without wasting a moment, he landed in a clearing near the craft.

The two Jedi stood staring at the smoking remains of Obi-Wan's starfighter.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

Obi-Wan tore a small shred of cloth from his tunic and pressed against the only wound he had found. "Have Artoo run a wide-range scan, and we'll have to walk." He knelt beside his starfighter and pulled a chunk of wood from a crater in the durasteel shell. "We can't fix this. My starfighter is totaled."

Anakin snickered and turned toward his fighter. "Just our luck, eh Master?"


	11. Intermission

1Hello all,

I thought I'd let everyone know that I'm back and I'm in the process of finishing this story. So within the next few days I hope to add another chapter. It's been over a year since I last posted one, but hopefully if all goes well, we'll finally be able to see what becomes of Anakin and Obi-wan Kenobi on Almania.

Kindest regards,

Adam Arnold


End file.
